1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of interactive voice response systems, and more particularly to globally portable interactive voice response solution or application.
2. Related Art
Enterprises that provide products and/or services often provide customer support to their customers for various purposes such as, but not limited to, inquiring about the products and/or services, activating/deactivating services, registering complaints, providing feedback, and the like. Such customer support may often be provided over telephone calls. The enterprises may employ Customer Care Professionals (CCPs) to respond to telephone calls and provide customer support. However, employing skilled CCPs increases the overhead costs of the enterprise. Alternatively, enterprises may deploy Interactive Voice Response Systems (IVR systems) to provide customer support.
Enterprises with a global or multi-regional presence may outsource the customer support functions to third party vendors. The third party vendors may be local call centers or contact centers if the regional language of communication is different from the language used in the enterprises' home regions. The third party vendors may employ CCPs adept in multiple languages. Employing such third party vendors further increases the operational cost of the enterprise. Some enterprises with global or multi-regional presence may receive calls from the customer at the local third party vendor, and route the customers' telephone calls to a central contact center at the enterprise's main establishments—often based overseas. Such call routing further increases the operational cost of the enterprises. The third party vendors providing customer support through an IVR system may deploy proprietary IVR system solutions, tailored to the enterprises' requirements.
In addition to increased operational costs, the distribution of the customer support functions over different regions, and over different third party vendors may introduce inconsistency and lack of familiarity in the customer support experience of the customers in different regions. For example, customers travelling from one region to another may often experience customer support whose format, content and language the customers are not familiar with.
Given the foregoing, a system, and a method are needed for providing customer support through interactive voice response systems to overcome the aforementioned problems.